


Look At The Summary

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I don't actually write the fight, Crack, Even for the bad guys, It's also not canon, Results of fighting, They all just family, Very Cheesy, and cheesy, friendship is power, let's do this, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Prompt: “The heroes nearly won with the 'Friendship is power' trope, but lost because the villains did that trope but better.”





	Look At The Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowery Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888146) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh). 

> I didn't realize that I needed a 'Family of Nightmares' and 'Nice Nightmare' story until I read Nightmare's Gang (link here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812562 ), which was written by both xXUndertale_loverXx and SkylerSkyhigh. When I saw the prompt pop up on my Tumblr thing, I thought 'Oh, wow, this is a perfect descriptor for their series' and that maybe I could write a little something.
> 
> FYI- In the Series, Nightmare is actually a good father figure of sorts for the Nightmare Sanses, including Fresh and Error. It was a unique take on a different perspective, and while a good portion of the characters were OOC, I actually enjoyed it. If you have an open view on it, I'd suggest giving it a read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Did…” Dream panted, leaning back a little. He raised a hand to wipe his battered and bloodied skull, looking around. “Did we win…?”

“I think we did.” Ink admitted, rolling his shoulders and wounds already slowly healing. Silence prevailed for a few, short moments before Blue smiled- the stars in his eyes shining brightly.

“We won!” He cheered, pumping his fist. Dream started to laugh, relieved it was finally over.

“We did.” He consented with a smile.

“With the power of Friendship!” Blue continued, pulling a striking and heroic pose despite his injuries. 

As they celebrated though, a dark feeling slowly grew stronger and stronger from the other side of the field. None of them noticed, even as the smoke and dust seemed to fade, revealing the ones they had fought against.

Covered in his brother’s arrows and struggling merely to stand, Nightmare glared over at where the Star Sanses stood. He coughed a little, cradling an arrow in his stomach as he bled.

“Is… Is it really hopeless?” He muttered, his breath shuddering as movement sounded from around him. He could practically hear them singing some sort of victory song, and his hands shook. Some wreckage moved as Killer stood up, holding his broken arm and knife in one hand. Nightmare didn't look. “We… lost.”

“Nah, boss.” Killer moved forward- his movements slow from pain as he moved to stand beside the gooey skeleton. “It’s not hopeless. C’mon, give us some credit.”

“Yeah.” Horror grunted as he shoved some debris off of him- the whole in his head looking bigger than it had before, with cracks coming all the way down to his teeth. He moved to stand beside Nightmare too. “We’re a gang, aren’t we? Our loss only makes us more powerful.”

“Besides.” Killer and Horror turned to find Dust, bleeding from one of his eyes and leaning against Cross for support thanks to a broken leg. Cross himself had his arm torn off, his broken locket hanging from his teeth so that he wouldn’t lose it. “It’s not our first. We’ll come back even stronger.”

“This… How many times in a row have we lost now?” Nightmare hung his head, hiding his eyes from his teammates. “Maybe I’m losing my touch. It’s been over five hundred years, after all…”

“NOw, thAt dOESN’t SOuNd likE thE NightmARE I kNOw At All.”

Even Nightmare had to turn and look at the glitched voice. Error appeared before the five of them from his portal- stare unamused and disappointed.

“iS thiS puNy thiNg bEfOrE mE litERAlly thE mONStER uNdER childREN’S bEdS?” Error asked, his tone mocking as Nightmare looked away. “iS thiS thE SAmE mONStER whO SpREAd NEgAtivity thROughOut thE lANd? thE ONE whO EvERyONE iN thE multivERSE fEARS tO SOmE dEgREE?”

“Are you confessing something there, 404?” Nightmare asked with a small grin.

“NEvER.” Error stepped forward slowly, leaning down to stare Nightmare in the eye. “ESpEciAlly SiNcE thiS iSN’t thE SAmE SkElEtON whO tRiEd tO kidNAp mE iN ORdER tO cONviNcE mE tO jOiN him.”

“Are you?” The Guardian of Negativity asked. “Cause I hate to admit it, but if you did you’d end up on the losing side. And we all know how you hate to lose.”

“I dEAl with it ENOugh AS it iS.” Error smirked, strings dangling at his fingertips teasingly. “bESidES, hElpiNg yOu lOSERS Out wOuld EASE my bOREdOm. SO ARE wE gOiNg tO fight Or whAt?”

“...” Nightmare hung his head again. “We shouldn’t.”

“We _ should _.” Dust insisted, placing a hand on Nightmare’s back. Nightmare turned his head to look over at him, and Dust lifted his chin cockily. “Tear their egos down a peg or two.”

“But-”

“Come on, Nighty~!” Horror sang, struggling even as he managed to lift his axe up and place it over his shoulder. “Together to the end?”

“Spreading negativity throughout the Multiverse?” Killer continued.

“ONE mEASly AbOmiNAtiON At A timE?”

“I…” Nightmare paused, his hand grasping the arrow in his stomach. _It hurt._ _Oh stars, it hurt. Just like it hurt to keep on going. _“I don’t-”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”

All eyes slowly turned to look at Cross, who had remained silent the whole fight. His voice was a little muffled with the locket in his teeth, but he continued anyway.

“We’re friends. Just like we're family. Together, we’ll achieve our goal.” He fisted Dust’s jacket, his gaze hardening. “And so long as we stand by that, no one will stop us. Not Blue. Not Dream.”

“NOt EvEN INk.” Error smirked and nodded his head in agreement. He looked back at Nightmare, who’s grip tightened on the arrow lodged in his midsection. “SO? whAt dO yOu SAy, ‘kiNg Of tERROR’? ARE wE gOiNg tO pummEl thEm Or nOt?”

_ Silence. _

His hold on the arrow was shaking now with how it burned, and he appeared to be lost in his mind before he tensed and suddenly, without any warning, tore it out. Anger burned in his singular eye, a need for revenge fueling his energy as his tentacles came to life once more.

“We,” He said, slowly looking up. His mouth opened up, looking like some kind of crazed grin from a horror movie as black sludge gripped the top and bottom of the said mouth. “Will show them true and traumatizing _pain. _ Together.”

All of the dark sanses perked up at that, grins growing crazed. They all grabbed weapons of some kind, and Error used his strings to send the smallest of warnings to the Star Sanses.

_ The Nightmares were coming. _

And this time, not even his brother’s friendship could overpower the one built upon years and years of evildoing- the one built between him…

And his boys.

_(In case it wasn't clear- they won.)_


End file.
